Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a transmissible deficiency of cellular immunity characterized by opportunistic infections and certain rare malignancies. The dominant risk groups for AIDS include homosexually active males, intravenous drug abusers, recipients of transfusions and blood products, and the heterosexual partners and children of high-risk individuals, suggesting the involvement of an infectious agent transmitted through intimate contact or blood products.
Recent evidence indicates that the infectious agent responsible for disease transmission is a novel lymphotropic retrovirus, known as lymphadenopathy-associated virus (LAV) (Barre-Sinoussi et al. , Science 220: 868 (1983)). Similar viruses have been reported by other scientific groups (Popovic et al., Science 224: 497 (1984); Levy et al., Science 225: 840 (1984)) and designated human T-cell lymphotropic virus type III (HTLV-III) , AIDS-associated retrovirus (ARV), or immune deficiency-associated virus (IDAV). Still more recent data indicates that LAV, HTLV-III, ARV, and IDAV share several important characteristics, including substantial nucleotide homology (Wain-hobson et al., Cell 40: 9 (1985); Muesing et al. , Nature 313: 450 (1985); Sanchez-Pescador et al. , Science 227: 484 (1985)), and should be considered isolates of the same virus, although there is a likelihood that strain-to-strain variations among the viral isolates will exist. In addition to exhibiting substantial nucleotide homology, the isolates are similar with respect to morphology, cytopathology, requirements for optimum reverse transcriptase activity, and at least some antigenic properties (Levy, supra; Schupbach et al., Science 224:503 (1984)).
As noted above, the virus is known to be transmissable through blood products (blood, blood serum, blood plasma, and fractions thereof), making it important to screen the blood products to determine if the donor has been exposed to the virus. This can be done in any of several ways, including enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) for the detection of antibodies to LAV and related viruses. Individuals whose blood contains antibodies to LAV are said to be "seropositive." Blood from seropositive donors may be eliminated from the blood supply upon detection, thereby helping to prevent the spread of the disease.
The immune response of individuals exposed to LAV is variable. Antibodies can be produced to any of several viral proteins, including p13, p18, p25, p36, gp43, p55, gp110, etc. (Schupbach et al., New Engl. J. Med. 312: 265 (1985)). Not all individuals will make antibodies to the same proteins or to the same epitope on a given protein.
The detection of seropositive individuals, as currently practiced, has several inherent problems. Foremost among these problems is the need to isolate antigen from whole viruses for the immunological assays. This isolation requires the manipulation of large volumes of live, potentially infectious virus, and as such poses a significant safety hazard. In addition, there are concerns relating to the yield, purity, and reproducibility of virus from one preparation to another. This may result in an unacceptable number of false positives and/or negatives. Consequently, there is a need in the art for alternative methods of producing viral antigens which are useful in blood screening assays and which further provide other related advantages.